For the love of a daughter
by CoffeeSam
Summary: Sam always wanted her dad to love her, but never could. Based on 'For the love of a daughter' by Demi Lovato


**A/N: Hello guys! I think this song is really related to Sam, because of her father. This story is Sam-Centric. I hope you will like it and don't forget the reviews :D**

**Lyrics are underlined  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><span>Four years old with my back to the door. All I could hear was the family war. Your selfish hands always expecting more. Am I your child or just a charity award?<span>

* * *

><p>Four years old Samantha Joy Puckett was leaning against the door of her room. Her parents were arguing. Once again. She always felt like it was her fault, like it was always because of her that they were arguing. She heard arguing, then a plate crashed to the ground. She closed her eyes and ran to her bed and sat on it. She was afraid that her father would come to her room to hurt her, like he did last month.<p>

* * *

><p><span>You have a hallowed out heart, but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless. Hopeless… You're hopeless. Oh father, please father. I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father! Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter…<span>

* * *

><p>Samantha looked through her window, watching as his father was playing with her twin sister in the snow. He always preferred to play with Melanie, not with Samantha. She once asked him to play with her, and he said he preferred to play with Melanie. Samantha always wanted to become her Daddy's little girl, but she couldn't. He was either drunk, or just not there.<p>

* * *

><p><span>It's been five years since we spoke in last. And you can't take back what we never had. Oh, well I can be manipulated, only so many times. Before even 'I love you' starts to sound like a lie<span>

* * *

><p>Eleven years old Sam Puckett was waiting by the phone. Today would be the day she would know if her sister would be accepted to go to a boarding school. The phone rang, and she picked it up. It wasn't the school at the other end of the line, it was her father.<p>

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for everything… Please. I love you, Princess Puckett" He said. She was silently crying and decided to just hang up. Her mother walked in and asked her who called.

"No one really important" She said.

* * *

><p><span>You have a hallowed out heart, but it's heavy in your chest. I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless. Hopeless… You're hopeless. Oh father, please father. I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father! Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter…<span>

* * *

><p>Sam was waiting. Waiting at the door to open it, when her Dad would come to pick-up Melanie to bring her to her fancy boarding school. She was wearing her favorite clothes, trying to impress her Dad. He knocked on the door, and she opened it. He was drunk. He saw Sam and slapped her. She was shocked that her own father would hit her, or even come home drunk…<p>

* * *

><p><span>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me out of your world? Light from your flesh and your blood… Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved! Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you throw me right out of your world? So young when the pain that begun… Now forever afraid of being loved<span>

* * *

><p>Seventeen years old Sam Puckett was pacing around her room. Her father was supposed to come and bring Melanie with him. She heard a knock on the door, and ran to it. She opened it and hugged her twin sister. She looked at her father, and he looked careless.<p>

"Samantha" He said.

"Frederic" She said back. He nodded and took her arm, saying he wanted to talk to her. She closed the door and they were both outside.

"Sammy… I'm really sorry" He said. She looked at him, remembering every thing he did to her. She simply couldn't take it and exploded.

"What do you mean, you're sorry? You are ALWAYS sorry! You don't seem to remember what I went through! You hurt me when I was a four year old girl! You don't know me, and you are not my Dad anymore." She said. He looked shocked and nodded.

"I understand" He said, and with that, he left.

* * *

><p><span>Oh father, please father. I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father! Oh father, please father! Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter… For the love of a daughter…<span>

* * *

><p>Eighteen years old Sam Puckett was sitting on her bed, listening to Demi Lovato's song 'For the love of a daughter'. She remembered what her father did to her, and how she never felt love. She wanted to go back and change things, be a better girl, but she knew it was too late. Now, her father is somewhere, no one really knows. She heard a knock on the door and walked to it. She opened it, only to find her best friend on the door.<p>

"Sam"

"Freddie"


End file.
